


《情有独钟》chapter 25

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [25]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 20





	《情有独钟》chapter 25

李赫宰已经不记得自己追了多远，最后追到一处空地独狼打空了所有的子弹，直直转过来，将手里的枪扔到一边。  
战场有讲究，打空子弹就是肉搏。

李赫宰收起手枪，把身上的行军包扔到地上大步走过去，两人扭打在一起。独狼是东南亚地区前雇佣兵出身，手脚利落不在李赫宰之下，两人单打独斗起来可以说是势均力敌。出手快的看不清招式，速度太快根本不需要经过大脑思考，凭着本能挡住攻击转而进攻。李赫宰一拳挥出去被抓了个正着，反腿扳倒独狼后又被压着胳膊摔到旁边。  
他们同时在地上迅速滚了一圈爬起，李赫宰活动了下手指紧张地盯着他，独狼轻笑“这么生气？那我还忘了跟你说，我觉得李东海尺寸不错，虽然隔着屏幕看不太清，不过……”

话还没说完，李赫宰已经冲了过去，肘部弯起狠狠击中独狼胸口，回身一脚踹在他腹部，生生让人飞出去快两米远。这样还不解气，李赫宰直接跟上去压住独狼，重重一拳挥到脸上，膝盖屈起朝两腿之间用力撞去。  
“晚上想他是吧，你也配？”

独狼疼的弓起身子，捂着下身缩成虾米状，那处不能言说的男人之痛让他直冒冷汗。而李赫宰已经杀红了眼，一把掐住独狼的脖子，深吸口气竟生生将成年alpha拎了起来！  
独狼被他掐得太阳穴处的血管鼓起，随即感觉头部充血连每一个毛孔都鼓胀起来，脉搏的跳动逐渐放大占据所有意识。他艰难的从嗓子中挤出声音，可怖的咳声像野兽爪下的被扼住咽喉垂死挣扎的猎物。  
李赫宰咬紧牙关加重手上的力气，他什么都已经想不到，只想杀死他。虎口死死卡住人咽喉用力，看着人涨红了脸张大嘴巴想要呼吸的样子一阵快意。眼前闪过那个老旧的仓库，他的东海衣衫不整伏在地上哭泣，那双哭红了的漂亮眼睛和面前的人重合，李赫宰怒喝一声，压住垂死边缘的人抵在树干，双手卡住喉咙。  
独狼已经翻起白眼仁，舌头不自主地瘫在唇外，所有的感官集中于喉咙，稀薄至无的空气和意识一样抽离，他本能的挣扎起来，双手在身前胡乱反抗。突然，他触到皮革的枪套，摸清形状后心生一计。

独狼猛烈挣扎起来，李赫宰集中于桎梏他，却没注意到这人不经意间拿走了自己的枪，他实在是太急于报仇了。他根本没想到自己腿侧的枪会被人拔出来，所有的注意力都集中在手上，就这一点失误却是致命的。  
其实独狼也不知道自己有没有瞄准要害，也不知道能不能穿透李赫宰身上的防弹背心。他顾不上想太多，在混乱挣扎间将手枪横在两人身体中间，手指费力扣动扳机。

一声枪响后，李赫宰只觉得腹部一阵剧痛，仿佛一下子被抽空力气，腿一软跪地死死捂住伤口。独狼趁机一脚踹在他胸口，李赫宰连一点挣扎都没有，闷哼一声重重摔到地上，蹙眉捂着小腹，鲜血已经将那一块布料染成一片深色。  
浓重的铁锈味似乎激发了独狼的杀戮，他看着李赫宰蹒跚从地上挣扎着要爬起，轻松一拳招呼过去人又重重摔回去。他没有收力，那一拳实打实地挥到李赫宰脸上，人倒在地上呜咽一声，从口中吐出鲜血。

“特种兵ace？也就不过如此。”

李赫宰脸色发白，腹部伤口还在涓涓流血。血液流失让他一下子失去力量，光是应对疼痛就已经耗尽所有精力，更别说反抗。他艰难地支起身子，不能就这样认输，可刚爬起来又应声倒回去。独狼很享受这种将他踩在脚下的感觉，每一次都等他快爬起来的时候才出手，有的时候只是单纯一巴掌，有时重重一脚蹬在他胸膛，胸口闷疼的厉害。  
独狼看着地上无助挣扎的人大笑，眼里恨意清晰可见，他拔出大腿侧别着的匕首骑在李赫宰身上，朝人扎下去。  
他的儿子，他的家人，他的亲信，全部死在李赫宰手下。他可怜的儿子甚至没有一具全尸，他的omega更是惨死在机枪扫射下，死的时候还怀着他们没出世的孩子，一尸两命，眼睛都没闭上。

李赫宰已经快要到极限，看到锋利的刀尖对准自己时条件反射交叉双臂挡住独狼的动作。但受伤的他敌不过自上压下来的压倒性力量，刀尖缓缓扎进他的身体，没入皮肉之中。所幸那位置没在心脏附近，李赫宰咬牙忍住疼痛，双臂因为用力微微发抖。  
独狼见自己抵不过李赫宰的力量，膝盖重重压在人小腹的枪伤。李赫宰痛苦的呻吟一声，手上一下子失了力道，那把锋利的匕首直直插进他肩膀。李赫宰瞪大眼睛，剧烈的疼痛席卷全身，左手无力的垂到旁边。  
他在疼痛中清晰意识到自己或许会失去左手，他感觉自己的肌腱好像破了一般，疼得他失去焦距身体微微痉挛，眼前什么都看不清，后背一层冷汗。

独狼知他大限将至，双手死死卡住李赫宰的脖颈，拇指用力扣住喉结。李赫宰呜咽一声，哆嗦着用还能动的右手扣住脖颈的手，摸索一番锁住手腕处的软肉用力掐下去。独狼吃痛地松开，一手压住他一手继续收力。  
这次李赫宰彻底没有办法，左手疼的根本抬不起来，唯一能动的右手被摁得紧紧的，他只能任人宰割。原来濒临窒息会是这种感觉，眼前模糊一片，白茫茫的什么都看不到，即将死亡的警告在脑海中反复浮现。  
他渐渐疲软的反应让独狼不禁大喜，心中郁结多年的那口恶气今日终于得以释放。

“我忘了说，要不是你那个omega警觉，停车场的时候你就应该失去他了，而不是等到现在。”

李赫宰迷茫地想着，什么停车场…然后突然想起那次和李东海出去吃晚饭，地下停车场里突然冲出来晃他的那辆车。当时是李东海拉住了他，所以他没下车，直接就离开了。  
他从嗓子里挤出几声无助的呻吟，已经缺氧的大脑慢慢浮现出一道蹦蹦跳跳的身影，转过来是李东海那晚在游乐园望着他笑的样子。  
他缓缓转动眼球，东海……

独狼已经彻底失去耐心，手上收力准备彻底了结老对手。

“你放心，你死了以后我肯定疼你的omega，我会替你尝他的味道。”  
“每、一、天、”  
“你就在地下听着他的哭声吧，看他给我生下孩子，然后死在我的床上。”  
“噢还有你父母，你觉得上次的爆炸怎么样？”

李赫宰没应声，瘫在地上的左手动了动，缓缓握拳收力。他记起来了，自己走的时候答应要回来见李东海的，他不能再食言了。  
眼前又浮现那道活泼的身影，迷蒙中耳边响起分开时李东海的哭声，抓紧他衣服的感觉他也还记得。  
是了，李东海还在家里等他。

他睁开眼，独狼并没有注意到他悄悄移动的左手，连他自己都不知道自己是怎样让还插着刀的手臂动了起来。每移动一下都是钻心的疼，李赫宰嘴唇哆嗦着，蓄力用几乎快残废的左手袭向桎梏自己的人。  
那一拳用尽他全身力气，独狼身子一歪，松开了掐住他脖子的手。李赫宰喘着粗气爬起来，右手握住左肩的匕首深吸口气，手上用力拔出来。

“你不该提他。”  
他大步走过去，匕首的刀尖向下滴着血，一路伴随李赫宰的步伐。加上他身上大片的血迹，犹如煞神转世，每迈出一步都让人生畏。

独狼没想到他还能站起来，这个alpha简直让他觉得可怕。他自认刀伤和枪伤应该会要了李赫宰的半条命才对，匕首扎进的那个位置刁钻苛刻，他清晰记得那只一下子无力的左手好像没有知觉一样滑到旁边。他紧盯着李赫宰的动作慢慢站起，直觉告诉他结局就在不远。  
李赫宰已经失去继续耗下去的耐心，他们两个人今天一定要在这里分出胜负，最终结局不是他死就是自己死。想到这他稳住脚步，单手举起匕首在身前，身体的疼痛已经产生了麻木感，他甚至自虐一般活动了一下身体。  
结局李赫宰已经想好了，有一个人会死，但那个人不会是自己。

李赫宰直直冲上去，闪身躲过独狼率先出击的拳，锋利的刀尖直逼脆弱的咽喉。他趁人向后仰身躲避的时机脚下一转，袭向腿弯扳倒独狼的腿，右手在空中挽了个利落的刀花，反手插进人腹部回敬。  
独狼闷哼，被迫弯下腰。李赫宰没有丝毫停顿，快速抽出匕首后曲起肘臂在独狼背上狠狠一击，带着那些滴落的血液，干脆利落地横着划过独狼的咽喉。  
鲜血喷薄而出，温热的血溅了李赫宰满身。他的老对手，李东海的心结，终于安静下来，躺在地上微微抽搐，瞳孔快速放大。  
李赫宰单膝跪下，扯掉独狼左脸的眼罩。  
“你的左眼就是被我拿走的，另一只看过他的眼睛也不该留着。”

说完，匕首刺进已经快放大到瞳孔边缘的眼球。独狼只发出一声微弱的呜咽，再也没了声音。  
李赫宰长出口气，一下子瘫倒在旁边的地上，他已经筋疲力尽，没有力气回去了。腹部和肩膀的疼痛彻底席卷，他努力维持自己的呼吸平缓，透过茂密的树枝看向天空喃喃。  
“结束了……结束了……”

四周静悄悄的，李赫宰环顾一圈放弃自己走出去的想法。先不说他到底能不能找对路走出这片山林，他现在能不能站起来都是问题。他已经没有多余的力气，勉强撑起身子拖回行军包，带着彻底动不了的左臂摸索一阵，费力扯下独狼腰侧别着的酒壶。  
他靠着树坐好，单手扯开军服露出可怖的伤口，先猛灌了一大口酒然后重重磕到地上，费力从上衣口袋拿出一张折叠了的照片。  
照片上李东海被花海簇拥，身后是碧海蓝天，正侧过脸看着吉他微微笑着。  
那是朴正洙发给他的，李东海在海岛时的照片。他偷偷打印出来放在自己的换衣箱里，见不到李东海的时候就拿出来摸一摸，好像能触到小朋友娇嫩的脸颊一样。  
李赫宰苦笑，手指轻轻拂过留下一片血渍。他眷恋地看着那张有些皱的照片，声音低低的。

“东海啊…”

他要活下去。

李赫宰犹豫一阵，看了看寂静的四周慢慢下定决心。深吸口气将照片小心放到不远处的地上，然后费力起身把酒倒在伤口消毒，酒精浓度极高的白酒差点把他疼晕。他忍了又忍，还是没能忍住呻吟声，目光落到不远处宁静平和的小小照片又坚定决心。  
李赫宰哆嗦着抽出匕首，刀尖对准自己停顿片刻后划开伤口，疼痛让他不自主的痉挛，耳边尽是牙齿打颤的声音。他默念倒数，然后手腕一挑，将那枚子弹生生挖了出来，带着血的小小子弹落在他腿上。  
他忍了又忍，还是没忍住泄出一声哭腔，握拳连着捶地几次转移疼痛才勉强找回理智。将白酒重新倒在伤处，然后动作迅速地把随身携带的绷带缠在腰间。  
做完这些后他已经彻底失去力气，左肩的伤已经顾不上了，他连再动一下手指的力气都没有，软绵绵倒在地上，尽力将李东海的照片抱到怀里。他想坐起来，却疲倦的闭上眼睛，他需要休息一下。

杨韬已经快要崩溃了，他带着人分散开找了几圈也没找到，到第二天下午时连老天都不再眷顾他们，下起了倾盆大雨。他们只能撤回驻扎地，他看着外边的雨心急如焚却也无可奈何，他们找不到李赫宰的踪迹，也没有留下的记号。他和独狼一起消失在茂密丛林之中，一点踪迹都没有。  
当天晚上，上面来了命令。最多再找一天，第三天必须返程，如果没找到的话李赫宰失踪按烈士迎衣冠冢回去，授名誉称号，升军衔下葬国家英雄墓园。

与此同时丛林深处，李赫宰是被雨滴唤醒的。他缓缓睁开眼，令他绝望的疼痛重新袭来，头昏昏沉沉的，身上一阵冷一阵热。他呻吟一声躺平到地上，意识到自己在发烧。  
这场雨来的太不巧了，部队那边肯定没法来找他，三天没找到，很有可能已经返程了。李赫宰拖着受伤的身体坐起来，费力脱掉外衣披在身上，李东海的照片也淋了雨，他赶紧小心捡起来捂在怀里，擦掉上面的雨水宝贝似的捧着。  
他看了看阴沉的天气，叹口气靠着树坐好。再坚持一下，天气放晴了就可以试着走出去，虽然他也不知道自己能不能走出去。

部队电话打进来时李东海正六神无主地窝在沙发上，自从李赫宰走了以后他一直心神不定，整晚睡不好，头发也掉的飞快。金希澈知道他担心李赫宰，每天连公司都不敢去，跟在他周围陪着，强迫他吃几口饭。  
那通电话像是噩梦来敲门，生活给一直顺风顺水的他狠狠一巴掌。李东海接通以后一句话都没说，沉默的听了一阵眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，断了线的珠子一般，吓得金希澈赶紧放下手里的电脑。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”

李东海一句话也说不出，那酸涩的痛苦从胸腔开始一路顺着食管烧了上来，他张了张嘴，连声音都发不出。啜泣也憋在喉咙中，唯有眼泪一直在流。他紧紧抓住胸前的布料，猛地弯下腰干呕。  
金希澈被他吓得不知道该说什么，双手在他身侧犹豫半天也不敢落下来，他感觉李东海快要死过去了，哪怕是那时候受到惊吓以后也从没这样过。

“东海！你怎么了，别吓我，没事你告诉我，不怕..你怎么了这是？”

李东海摆了摆手，额角的血管暴起在额头上。他张大嘴巴想要呼吸，可空气突然就变得稀薄起来，连平时轻而易举的呼吸都做不到。金希澈被他吓的不轻，大声吩咐佣人去叫家庭医生，赶忙把李东海扶起来。  
李东海连手脚都软了，眼泪在脸上肆意横流，他抬起眼睛，艰难挤出声音。  
“我疼……我好疼.....我怎么办我要死了……”

“我好疼..我真的好疼…”

金希澈皱眉，慢慢替他顺气“哪疼？你怎么了？慢慢说，别慌。”  
李东海紧紧拉住金希澈的衣服，摇了摇头断断续续开口，他已经快要承受不住了。

“李赫宰…李赫宰…”

金希澈的心开始无端下沉，他大概猜到了。  
李东海哆嗦着，不停地摇头重复。

“李赫宰…”

他怎么也说不出李赫宰回不来了的话，嘴唇抖的厉害，一个字也说不出。他好像要死了，他好痛。  
金希澈抱住人，他第一次见到李东海这样脆弱，像是要碎掉了。他还没有想好要怎样开口安慰人，李东海突然粗喘几声晕过去，下巴重重磕在金希澈的肩膀，双眼紧闭眼泪却还挂在脸上。

李东海没过多久就醒了过来，呆呆地看着上方的雕花，然后一下子坐起来。  
“我要去部队。”

“你干嘛去，医生说你太虚弱了得好好休息，最近没好好吃饭闹的。”金希澈一把摁住他，却不想李东海直接挣开他的手。  
“我要去！李赫宰给我留了信，我现在就要去。”

金希澈复杂的看他一眼“先躺着，明天上午我陪你去好不好？”

李东海摇摇头，眼泪毫无征兆的砸了下来。  
“我要去，我已经见不到他了，难道连信都不能及时看吗？”

又是那个熟悉的地方，上一次他还在操场角落的健身器材跟李赫宰闹，要他背自己围着操场跑一圈。  
李东海老远就看见李赫宰那个关系不错的战友站在那里，他大步走过去。  
杨韬有些颓然，他尽所能去找李赫宰了，但是真的找不到，那片山林太大了，地形又错综复杂。他和李东海对上视线，好像只是有一阵子没见，这个曾经活泼明亮像颗明珠一样的omega一下子黯淡下来，眼睛红肿着。  
他把手里的纸箱递过去，沉声开口。  
“对不起，我尽力去找了。”

李东海小心接过来，慢慢摩挲纸箱的壳子，好像这样能触到一丝alpha的温度。他笑着摇头，眼泪却停不下来，在下巴挂了一阵落到纸箱。  
“我知道你尽力了，不是你的错。”他抬起头，希翼地看着杨韬。  
“他最后有说什么吗？”

“之前跟我说，这里边有一封信是给你的。”杨韬抿嘴，神情复杂。  
“他还说…”

杨韬和人身后跟来的金希澈对视一眼，嚅嗫开口。  
“说..给你买了房子，想要求婚用…他说现在告诉没有别的意思，就是想让你明白他是真的有在用心努力，但是事不赶巧...他说他都写信里了，哎你..没事吧..”

李东海差点摔到地上，腿软的站不稳，头也晕得厉害，亏着金希澈在他身后扶住他才没出事。他什么都顾不上，立刻蹲下身子去找信，熟悉的字迹和语气让他泪流满面，一边擦泪一边读信，眼泪却越擦越多。  
金希澈在他身后看清内容，默默叹气。他是知道李赫宰准备的这些，那时候他也以为等这alpha害羞完就可以修成正果，却没想到一个阴差阳错就永远也无法实现了。  
李东海突然回过头，细细观察金希澈的表情。  
“你知道？”

金希澈愣住，随即点点头“他说这是要给你的惊喜，不让我告诉你，老早就备下了。”

李东海又看向杨韬“你也知道？”

杨韬有些尴尬，也默默点头。  
李东海咬唇，想必金钟云也是知道的，大家都知道，只有他不知道。他什么都不知道，不知道李赫宰在偷偷准备给自己一个家，不知道李赫宰想跟他结婚，不知道李赫宰每天都在想怎么让他觉得高兴。所有人都知道，就他一个人像傻子一样什么都不知道，还背地里偷偷埋怨李赫宰没情趣。  
他站起来，身形有些打晃，抱住李赫宰的东西转身。  
“我想去看看房子…”

金希澈跟在他身后，他一路宠大的弟弟似乎一下子变了样子，明明才二十出头正是年轻快乐的年纪，背影却有些蹒跚苍老之态。  
他能理解，因为能理解所以更加心疼，却不知道要怎么帮他走出来。爱人永远的离开自己，简直就是将那颗炙热跳动的心生生地从胸腔中挖出来，痛的死去活来。

这是李东海第一次来自己的家，金希澈缓缓将车停在院门口，指着精致的小别墅道“这个就是，金钟云说他为了这个房子快把身边的人折腾了个遍。”

李东海想象着李赫宰急的急赤白脸又难为情开口的样子，不知怎的笑了出来。他看着院子，确实是他会喜欢的那种，又别致又开阔，大概是为了迁就他的喜好，侧面修出一个半开放的车棚，跟他家里用来放机车的车棚一模一样。  
金希澈替他解开安全带“你自己进去看吧，都是他的心意。”

李东海点头，下车前把李赫宰留给自己的信一起带了出去。  
他站在院门前深吸口气，手指犹豫一阵将他们认识那天的日子输入密码，铁门滴的一声打开，李东海怔怔地看着，鼻子酸酸的。  
啊…他在回家。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————  
上一章有姐妹说信会写什么，可能会告诉海海不要在他不在的时候难过吧。  
真的是he（严肃）  
是不是不虐！我可是小甜甜！


End file.
